


MOONFLOWER

by JamieDaniTaylorClayton



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieDaniTaylorClayton/pseuds/JamieDaniTaylorClayton
Summary: What if Jamie hadn't left that night?
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	MOONFLOWER

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the series and this is merely a fanfiction.  
———————-

MOONFLOWER  
Damie Fanfic

“I have a story..” Jamie says as she rubs the ring around her finger, taking the attention of everyone by the fireplace. “It’s one that you might, remember?” Flora nodded as she took a deep breath. “Well, it isn’t really my story. It belonged to someone I knew and it’s not exactly short.”

“Well, it seems we have time enough, and wine enough, why not?” Owen smiled as stood closer, along with Henry, while Miles stayed leaning against the wall. 

“Excuse me, umm excuse me..” A woman made her way to the crowd around the fire with her own glass of wine. “Hi..” Jamie’s face it up. “What did I miss?”

“Here take a seat next to her.” The young man stood up offering his chair so the older woman could take it. 

Jamie leaned towards the woman and whispered “Just in time, poppins.”

“Oh, am I? I’m sorry, the kids, I did my best to dismiss them early but..” Dani smiled and looked at the others. 

“Shhh, you’re alright.” Jamie leaned fully and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Get a room you two.” Owen drank from his glass still smiling.They all had kept this story in the shadows for as long as they can remember. It had been and will remain the worse experience they’d ever had in their life. Happy is an understatement of being able to get out of the Manor. 

“Owen..” Dani smiled at him and then looked at Henry. “..Sir..” and then she glanced at Miles and finally, Flora. “Flora…you look so beautiful, darling. Congratulations.” 

Flora’s lips curled up into a smiled as she said “Thank you..” to her beloved au pair.

“So, here it goes….” Jamie started her story with Dani, being the tourist and the new au pair, an addition to the Wingrave household. Dani takes a sip from her glass every now and then as she watches her wife tell the story of the real horrors they endured and how they had escaped. Remembering it was like being hit by the train for a second time. The story had to be told as for them to not only revisit the events in the past but so all of them could finally make peace with it.

The teacher looked over to Flora and to Miles, watching their reactions. She knew that they had forgotten some of the details. She had wanted to tell them but she listen to what Owen had said years ago. She took a deep breath and exhaled softly, once again, looking at her wife. 

\--------------------

F L A S H B A C K

Dani had already closed the door after tucking Flora in for the night. The au pair had also called Mr. Wingrave but it seemed as if he was too busy for his niece. She and Jamie had talked about getting her a psychologist. Jamie shared her experiences with Dani and how she was able to sleep through the night after talking to her doctor. 

“Wow. Yeah, you might be right.” She realized that it might be one way to help Flora, and if she was being honest, she might need it too. A sigh escaped her.

“I’m gonna go..” Jamie was hesitant and Dani was shocked that the gardener was going home. 

“Oh..” The au pair didn’t tell Jamie but she felt a bit disappointed that she had to leave.

“I should change my clothes, at least.” They laughed as Jamie glanced at the clothes that she’d been wearing for two days now.

“Well, um..y-you could…come back..” The au pair was hoping that her means of persuasion would work on Jamie. 

The gardener’s eyebrows rose and a smirk on her lips at the bold move that Dani had made. “Tonight?”

“Yeah.” Dani nodded “..tonight..”

Jamie’s smirk grew into a smile “I don’t know, poppins..” She was never really the shy type but for some reason she seemed too flattered with the invitation. “I don’t know, you’ve got your hands full.”

“Well, I’m gonna be up all night checking up on her, anyway.” Dani did the best she could but Jamie really had set her thoughts straight. 

“Good night.” Dani moved a bit closer, her eyes on Jamie’s lips, then Jamie’s eyes, and back again. “Just, goodnight.” The gardener took the other woman’s hand in hers. “There are other nights, and there will be other nights.”

“You promise?” 

The softness in Dani’s voice and the longing in her eyes drew Jamie’s closer. Their lips touched and once again they were one. Dani had placed a hand on Jamie’s back, pulling her slightly closer and with that the gardener took Dani’s other arm making the au pair place both hands on her, their kiss deepening and heating. They giggled whilst they kiss, making Dani pull away. 

“I promise.”

The gardener saw her way out of the manor and to her car that was parked up front. Just when she was about to start her car, Jamie turned to the passenger seat and saw a bag of her clothes, which she remembers putting there always in case and for no apparent reason, her face lit up. “Blimey. Seems like, Poppins’ wish will be granted then.” Jamie, closed up the bag, took her keys and walked back into the manor.

In that time though, something has happened and she was about to find out. The gardener made her way to Dani’s room. Her footsteps echoed across the empty halls of the house. She knocks three times and opens the door only to see that the sheets haven’t been touched, and that no one was there. “Poppins?” The gardener called out.

When no one answered, she made her way in and dropped her bag on the floor. She immediately checked the closet and the bathroom. Nothing. “Fuck.” She couldn’t seem to think that Dani’s would be anywhere but her room. Then she remembers. Flora.

She scurried to the little girl’s room, hoping to find her lover doing exactly what she had said before she left. She once again knocked on the door, taking a moment before she threw the door wide open. Her hunch was right. No one. Jamie walked into the room and found no sign of Flora, looked to the other room to find no sign of Miles as well. She started to get curious, nervous all the more. Then she turned to the open doll house. She remembered Flora had made a doll for Rebecca. 

Her eyes widened. She had remembered the stories she’d hear the kids talk about. Jamie was puzzling everything together the fastest she could. “The dolls.” She uttered to herself, more like a whisper. She looked at the room where she suspected was Flora’s and saw a doll standing by the bed, who looks exactly like her. She looked into the other rooms, none but at the attic, there they were. Five dolls. Two little ones and for some reason her attention was brought to a doll that was now on her feet.

In shock, she jumped on Flora’s bed and quickly got out and made her way to the attic. Her eyebrows furrowed when she heard rattling and murmurs. She knew that there were people in there. She gathered every will that she had in her and slammed her fisted hand on the door. “Open the door!”  
She kept slamming. “Fucking open this now you little gremlins! If I find out that you’re pulling a prank on Dani again, I swear to god, I’m going to fucking kill the both of you. No bullshit!” She kept pounding on the door, and now trying to open it using her body. 

Before she knew it, the door was unlocked and opened. Miles and Flora stood there and looked at her. “Move aside!” She said angrily, quickly making her way up and find that Dani was tied and a handkerchief placed in her mouth and around her head, prevented her from talking of making a loud sound. “Oh fuck, Dani!” 

Jamie immediately helped Dani, taking the tie from her wrists and the handkerchief from her mouth. She sat on the floor and held Dani in her arms who was in total shock. “J-Jamie..I- Peter Q-Quint.” 

“Shhhh, you’re okay now. I got you. Shhh” She held the au pair close to her, she knew that this wasn’t just a little story that the kids told. 

“Jamie..” a familiar voice. A very familiar voice. Jamie looked up to find a woman standing in front of her. She didn’t know if she was going to take Dani and run but it was her friend. “Do not be scared please…It’s just me…”

“You’re dead, Rebecca!” Jamie said as she kept holding onto Dani who was trying to compose herself. 

“Sh-Sh….Shhh…she, and…and..and.. Q-Quint..” Dani tried to speak. 

“You need to take them out of her, Jamie. All of you cannot stay here any longer.” Rebecca said, just standing there watching Dani and Jamie on the floor. 

“Wh-why? What is happening?”

“No time to explain.”

“Ms. Jessel, you said Peter will be back shortly. Shouldn’t we hurry?” Flora, standing by the door and her brother, looked over to the couple and the ghost of their previous au pair.

“Though we must be very careful, the lady is coming.” Miles was right, the lady was indeed coming. 

“What lady?!” Jamie was confused and disoriented. “You two gremlins are going to pay for this.”

“Hannah and I will take care of things in here.” Rebecca bent down to help them up. 

“How could—- and what do you mean you and Hannah? I—-”

“Do not ask anymore…I see that Owen and Henry, are in front. Get to them quickly, bring the children and Dani, do not come back till the sun is up.” Rebecca instructed which Jamie quickly followed. She did not ask anymore. 

“Come on then, you..” Jamie and Miles helped each other and taking Dani down the stairs and out to the front of the Manor. “Where is this lady that you’re saying now?” 

Flora looked at the pathway towards the old wing. “In there..” She pointed out. 

“Well quickly then..” 

Jamie, Dani and the kids made their way out as fast as they could. “J-Jamie..I-I..”

“Shhh…You’re alright, babe.” She whispered her arms still around the au pair, Hannah, Owen and Henry greet them outside and were in shock of what was happening. 

“I cannot come with you. I love you.” Hannah said as she stood behind them. 

Owen was caught by surprise with the sudden words that came from Hannah. “What do you mean you cannot? I don’t think you’re staying her any longer.” He insisted that Hannah came with them. 

“When you come back, in the morning, check the well.”

“Hide behind the car, quickly!” Flora said loudly. “She’s coming back out.” They did as the little girl said but Hannah didn’t. 

“Hannah! Get over here, now!” Owen demanded. 

Hannah didn’t listen to Owen and made her way to the front door just in time when the lady of lake was to come out. Hannah stood there and tried to stop here. “Stop! Stop this!” She yelled but it was as if she wasn’t even there.

All of them were in shocked, scared and frightened. The lady of the lake had turned her course, to the direction of the lake. Rebecca out of nowhere appears to Jamie, “Get out of here..”

“Right, let’s go!” And so, they all got in their cars, but as scared as he was Owen was determined to take Hannah, leaving Henry with no choice but to drag him along, and then they all drove off.

E N D OF F L A S H B A C K

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Jamie’s story was finished, she took Dani’s hand in hers and squeezed it softly. “Well, that was lovely and it’s getting a bit late. You have a wedding tomorrow. You must take some rest.” Henry said.

The guests stood and walked away from the fire. Owen and Henry passed by the couple and so did Miles. “Alright, shall we?” Flora’s fiancee asked. 

“No, I think I’ll stay for a little while longer. I’m enjoying the fire. You go, I’ll be right behind you.” 

“Alright, I love you.” He kissed her hand before walking away, giving the couple a nod. 

“I love you so.”

Dani looked at Flora and smiled. “Something tells me that you just want a little chat.” 

Jamie smiled “Right then, I’ll see you in a bit. You two have some catching up to do.”, the gardener stood up and leaned down, planting a soft and warm kiss on her wife’s forehead. “I love you, poppins.”

“I love you too.” Jamie walked away and Dani looked back at Flora once again. “Now, what is it you want to talk about?”

“Was that really, what happened?” Flora asked curious, still trying to pick up the missing pieces of the puzzle. She did forget some details like seeing the lady in the lake pass through Hannah.

“Yes it was.”

“Did you, go back?” Dani sighed and never in her life would she have thought that she would finish the story that her wife had just told. 

“Yes, we did. We knew that Hannah was in the well, she told us, herself. So Owen, brought some men from the village to help in taking her out. I was the one who talked to them, from the looks of it, they said, the housekeeper had been there for a while. She had broken her bones, snapped her neck and cracked her head. An accidental death they said..” 

Flora, leaned back on the sofa as she looked at Dani. “There’s another thing that you haven’t told me..”

Dani’s eyebrows rose and fell. “Is that right?”

“You, and Jamie?”

“Oh, I thought you already knew.” Both women laughed as Dani leaned back on her chair as well. “Flora…”

“Yes?”

“Would you do me one simple favor?” Dani asked, her last request from the little girl she once knew. 

The following day had come and the wedding is, as Flora would recall, perfectly splendid. Everyone enjoyed themselves in the after party. Owen sat with Miles, watching everybody else dance. Dani and Jamie had their arms around each other as the music transitioned from a lively song to ‘I Shall Believe’ by Sheryl Crow. 

The couple smiled as they danced, their forehead against each others. Jamie’s arms around Dani’s neck and Dani’s arms around Jamie’s waist, and without hesitation, Jamie pulled Dani close until their lips touched and they kissed, the feeling still the same as they were younger. Their smiles wider and their love, stronger than ever. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Years had gone by and the love that Jamie had for Dani never changed. Owen, Henry, Miles and Flora all stood beside the woman and they watched as the casket was lowered five feet below. The tears from Jamie’s eyes streamed down her cheeks, she hadn’t quite figured out how she’d go on without her lover, her best friend, her wife. As the funeral ended, Flora approached Jamie carrying an envelope. 

“Jamie?” The older woman turned to her direction and forced a smile. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s quite alright. These things happen when we grow old.” Jamie smirked and Flora handed her the envelope. “What is this?”

“Dani asked a favor that night before my wedding. She knew that she would go before you do and that you were always stronger than she was. She made this letter two months ago. Said to give it to you after…you know..” Flora sighed. 

“Did she?”

“And she wanted to give you this..” Flora’s husband handed Jamie a single moonflower. 

Jamie took it, her tears streaming down once more. She was speechless. Flora took Jamie and hugged her the tightest she possibly could. The hug from the younger woman comforted her, it gaver her a piece of Dani, for she loved and cared for Flora as if she was her own. 

“You will be great and Dani will be watching over you from afar now. You’ll be okay.” Jamie nodded.

Jamie entered their apartment and now everything seemed so empty. Silent. Too silent. She remembered coming home to Dani rushing towards her and flooding her with kisses, kisses that she would never find annoying at all. 

She made her way to their…her room, sat on the bed and looked at the letter and the flower that she held in her hand. She opened the envelope ever so gentle, treated it as if her wife was still there. She took a deep breath before finally opening the letter. 

My dearest, Jamie

By the time you get to read this letter, I may have already departed. It has never really occurred to me that I would be writing you a letter, ever because we are together all the time. Even so, I never got tired of you. I always look forward everyday that I get to see you, come home to you and you coming home to me. Sadly, that wouldn’t be the case now and I am deeply sorry for that. I am also grateful for you because you saved me but not just from the lady of the lake or Peter Quint or from (what do you call them? Ah) the wee gremlins, but for saving me from myself. I never knew I could escape my past. I didn’t know that I was brave enough to face it, thanks to you I did. I’m very thankful that you’re there and that you stayed. You always stayed. Don’t be sad while I’m gone, okay?

I never really got to say these things to you but I owe you my life, Jamie. And accept this moonflower, it’s really rare you know. The woman that I love once told me that raising a moonflower was so much effort and that maybe, once in a blue moon, someone is worth the effort. For me, Jamie, you are worth all the efforts in the world and if I have a thousand more years to live, I wouldn’t spend it with anyone else but you. I will say this over and over again, you’re my best friend and the love of my life. No matter the lifetimes, I’ll always find my way back to you.

I love you so much, till we meet again. 

Yours truly,  
Dani

-END-


End file.
